


【山組OS】奶蓋綠茶

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [16]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊蠢萌小短篇。＊看了交嵐櫻井翔喝奶蓋綠茶的謎之產物。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 3





	【山組OS】奶蓋綠茶

節目上喝過的岩鹽起司茶，俗稱奶蓋綠茶，那恰好融合在一體而不衝突的味道令櫻井翔無法忘懷。

原本以為起司奶泡會跟綠茶不搭嘎，沒想到反而更添味道，出乎意料的好喝。

用杯子喝的時候，奶泡會像白色鬍子一樣黏在嘴唇上，再把上唇留下的奶泡舔乾淨，也很好吃。

在網路上找了好幾家店看會不會有台灣賣的這種奶蓋綠茶，發現恰好東京都內就有一家，趁著節目播出之前，櫻井翔就先找了天假日，以防到時候看了節目的人也想嚐鮮而大排長龍，打算先去再品嚐一次好喝的奶蓋綠茶。

一個人戴上帽子口罩去雖然會被店裡的人側目，頂多就只是有點怪，但看起來就很寂寞，像是沒朋友的怪人，櫻井翔可不想被誤會，不如揪個朋友一起去回憶那個無與倫比的味道。

（其實叫經紀人或是工作人員去幫他買也可以，但他還想順便嚐嚐那天節目VTR裡的甜食，誰叫他不僅是甜食男子，還是個吃貨呢。）

原本不想找團員的，但想起大野智在節目收錄的休息時間只喝到一口奶蓋綠茶就沒了，而且大野智還一副真的很喜歡那味道的模樣，櫻井翔決定邀請大野智與他一起去下午茶餐廳喝茶。

邀請大野智，兩個人，一起去下午茶餐廳喝茶，絕對不是約會。

女子力如此高的行為讓櫻井翔也覺得有點噁心，不過美食當前他根本無法拒絕。

大致看了下存在手機裡團員們的行程，大野智沒有特別忙，如果沒排私人釣魚時間的話，他應該有空可以跟自己一起出去。

至於面對面開口提出這般彆扭的邀約，櫻井翔仍然有些害羞，他也不知道自己在害羞什麼，可能是吃錯藥了，或是跟大野智相處太久，有些話他反而不會輕易說出口，愛啊喜歡啊，徹底的真心話在他們私下相處時，他一句也不說出口。

脫光衣服，櫻井翔泡進浴缸熱水裡，雙手放在浴缸旁，閉上眼睛思考了一陣子。

對於大野智，他到底抱持著怎樣的感受呢？櫻井翔也會這樣問自己。

他喜歡依賴大野智，喜歡偶爾耍點任性，畢竟大野智算是他唯一的、像哥哥般能夠撒嬌的存在，他喜歡偷偷地叫大野智兄さん，真要說的話，大野智好比他的哥哥，但又比哥哥更親密一點。

跟對方相處了快二十年，櫻井翔仍像當初那個跟在大野智身後跳舞的小豆丁一樣，對大野智懷抱著異樣的憧憬與感情。

一起去釣魚的時候也是，覺得自己終於能霸佔大野智的想法充盈在櫻井翔腦中，但理智與道德感不讓櫻井翔再多想下去，到底是什麼呢？想比朋友、兄弟、團員更進一步的關係。

呼之欲出的答案他不是沒想過，他只是覺得不可能。從很久以前就覺得不可能了。

把整張臉埋進池裡，呼出大泡泡，櫻井翔把臉洗乾淨，打消自己方才混亂至極的念頭。

隨便套了件內褲，用毛巾擦擦頭髮，躺在床上發呆，櫻井翔望著手機螢幕的簡訊欄，聯絡人大野智底下輸入幾個字就刪掉幾個字，到底該用什麼語氣邀對方出去⋯⋯

單獨兩個人聚會的機會並不多，通常都是大野智邀請自己，櫻井翔就算要約大野智出去玩也幾乎是當面問對方，用手機簡訊，有點不習慣。

其實、像平常那樣就好了吧，像邀請朋友那樣？

「智君，後天你有空嗎？一起去喝下午茶吧。」不好。喝下午茶太奇怪了。

「打擾了智君，後天你有行程嗎？若沒有的話，可否與我共進午餐？」好像有禮貌到詭異了。

「智君，後天如果你不介意的話，能不能一起去吃飯呢？」嗯⋯⋯勉強還行。

盯著剛打好的一行字猶豫許久，按了送出以後立刻把手機丟到床邊，櫻井翔在床上像隻倉鼠在木屑裡打滾般滾來滾去，輾轉反側。

「智君會不會答應啊⋯⋯」語畢，手機簡訊通知立刻響了起來。

「好啊。翔君可以來載我嗎？」

⋯⋯櫻井翔忽然有點緊張。

下午茶餐廳裡，一張桌子，兩個在室內還戴著帽子的大男人面對面坐著，手上拿的是印滿許多甜品及飲料圖案的粉色系菜單，大野智毫不在意的隨意翻了翻菜單，櫻井翔則有些尷尬，頻頻拿菜單遮住自己。

幸好他們被安排在人少的邊邊座位，不然被別人發現，估計明天娛樂版就會出現「嵐成員大野智櫻井翔兩人的下午茶約會？！」這種奇怪的標題吧。

「沒想到翔君還知道這種地方？」

「啊、不⋯⋯是為了要喝奶蓋綠茶，才上網查的啦。」

「喔！那個奶蓋綠茶！蠻好喝的。」

「是吧，就知道智君會喜歡。」那是因為看到對方在收錄完喝了一口之後，露出真的很美味的表情，才確認的。不過照邏輯推想，通常自己喜歡吃的東西，大野智也會喜歡。

櫻井翔向服務生點了兩杯奶蓋綠茶後，再叫了一份起司蛋糕，起司配起司，味道不差吧。

「所以翔君有什麼事情要跟我說的嗎？」

大野智對著櫻井翔露出微笑，櫻井翔總是招架不住對方看起來無害卻不容拒絕的那種眼神，即使他已經欺騙大野智心裡那個秘密騙了那麼久，仍覺得大野智一副什麼都知道的樣子，讓他不得不加強戒心。

「要上劇了吧、辛苦了⋯⋯接下來也繼續加油。」

「謝謝翔君。」沒有把視線從櫻井翔臉上移開過，盯的櫻井翔都開始害臊了，「除了這個，翔君沒有其他事情找我嗎？」

「咦⋯⋯沒有什麼特別的事情。」

只是覺得看到對方跟自己喝相同的飲料，露出同樣開心的神情，是件開心的事情，所以才要找大野智一起來⋯⋯

這樣跟情侶有什麼差別？櫻井翔皺起眉頭，不行，他不想破壞他跟大野智現在的關係。

如果講出來了，他沒有承擔這層如履薄冰的關係破掉的決心，更不用考慮大野智答應的情況下，向前一步的勇氣櫻井翔也沒有。

「只是想跟我一起喝下午茶？」

「算、算是吧。感覺智君也想再喝一次奶蓋綠茶。」

「喔⋯⋯」在櫻井翔眼中大野智勾起意味深長的笑容，一瞬間讓櫻井翔有點緊張，「翔君你——」

「這是您點的兩杯奶蓋綠茶和起司蛋糕。」

突然送上的飲料使櫻井翔暫時鬆了一口氣，可以逃避大野智將要講出口的事情，大野智話還沒講完就被打斷，他不太介意地拿起眼前那杯飲料，插下吸管喝了兩口，都只喝到最底下的綠茶。

「不對啦智君，奶蓋綠茶應該要這樣喝。」拿起自己那杯，不用吸管，飲料沿著杯緣緩緩被喝進口中，頂部的起司奶泡混著底下的綠茶，一同進入櫻井翔嘴裡，完美調和的味道讓櫻井翔滿意的在心裡稱讚這家店及發明奶蓋綠茶的人。

「啊，翔君嘴唇上都是奶泡，好像長了白鬍子⋯⋯好可愛。」

被大野智這麼一說趕緊抿唇，伸出舌頭將嘴唇上殘留的起司奶泡舔乾淨。等等、大野智剛剛稱讚他很可愛？可愛？欸？

「這裡、沒有擦乾淨喔。」

「嗯？哪裡？」

「這裡。」

大野智伸出手指比向自己唇邊，顯然櫻井翔完全是舔成另外一邊，左右相反。

「另一邊。」

「這邊？」

換成舔向另一邊，但嘴唇邊緣的起司奶泡仍留在上頭，沒有被舔到。沒輒的大野智把手指伸向櫻井翔，抹掉對方唇上殘留的白色奶泡，再把手指湊近自己嘴邊舔掉。

「啊⋯⋯鹹鹹甜甜的，好吃。」

「喔、喔嗯⋯⋯謝謝。」

他們剛才是不是做了只有噁心情侶才會做的事情？

櫻井翔很想因為噁心而起雞皮疙瘩，但他覺得他的臉頰莫名其妙地在發燙，如此高招的間接接吻方式，被兩個大男人示範的畫面明明是很詭異的啊，為什麼自己會、害羞？

大野智像是在笑他可愛一樣，低頭看著奶蓋綠茶ふふ幾聲，拿攪拌棒玩著綠茶上層的起司奶泡，沒有打破沈默。

雖然這舉動是親密了點，但他們嵐五人平常也會故意做些甜蜜噁心的事情，他跟相葉雅紀都親過了，這有什麼好奇怪的，八成是大野智又想看不習慣肢體接觸的自己困擾的模樣吧。

「智君、你還在玩奶泡啊？」

「喔⋯⋯對啊，快畫完了。」

「嗯？畫什麼？」

「這個。」

把自己那杯奶蓋綠茶推到櫻井翔眼前，大野智看對方臉上微妙的笑了下，「這⋯⋯什麼？」

「啊，忘記轉過去了。」把杯子橫轉180度秀給櫻井翔，大野智望向眼睛睜大、嘴唇微啟，受到驚嚇的櫻井翔。

大野智用攪拌棒在奶泡上畫了「スキ」兩個字。

「スキ？」

「嗯，スキ。」

「⋯⋯欸？智君？」

「沒錯喔我喜歡翔君。」

「哈啊？」

這是什麼告白方式啊？

也太嶄新了吧，用奶蓋綠茶告白？

「翔君是不是也喜歡我呢？」

「你、你在說什麼啊，當然喜歡囉，智君很可靠而且——」

「喜歡到想談戀愛，想跟翔君交往。」

「欸？」

「翔君對我也是這種喜歡吧？」

他怎麼可能沒有發現櫻井翔在與他獨處時刻意的閃避；在自己說些曖昧不明的話時，回他「這樣很困擾啦！」卻燒紅的臉頰與勾起的唇角；相處那麼久，他怎麼可能不知道櫻井翔對他的喜歡是跟團員不同，想要撒嬌想要依賴想要佔有的喜歡？

就算櫻井翔藏的再好⋯⋯看不出來的話，自己大概是「與櫻井翔戀愛選手權失格」吧。

所以、不會讓他再逃掉了。

「⋯⋯翔君？」

「⋯⋯果然還是被智君發現了啊。」

「翔君可沒有拒絕的權利喔。」

「難得看到這麼強硬的大野智呀⋯⋯」

櫻井翔不好意思地拿起面前的奶蓋綠茶喝了一口，嘴唇上緣又全沾滿奶泡，正要舔掉的時候，突然被大野智拉住，「翔君嘴唇上又沾到了⋯⋯」摘下帽子擋住櫻井翔的側臉，那人還在疑惑要幹什麼。

趁櫻井翔措手不及時，大野智身體前傾、偏過頭，吻上對方，輕輕吸吮櫻井翔的上唇，把留在上頭的起司奶泡全吃掉，不知道是不是因為櫻井翔的嘴唇特別軟特別好親，鹹甜口味的奶泡這次吃起來好像更甜了。

竟然在公共場所做這種事⋯⋯雖然那瞬間大野智用帽子擋住兩個人了，但櫻井翔還是覺得很不好意思。而且，他們根本還沒有說好交往之類的約定吧，就這樣親上來也太大膽，對羞恥心滿滿的櫻井翔來說，他現在就想把自己埋起來。

「喂、智君你在幹嘛啦⋯⋯」

「把奶泡吃掉啊。」

「⋯⋯我自己舔掉就好啦。」

「可是、翔君舔掉奶泡的樣子太可愛了我會忍不住嘛。」

「忍不住什麼？」

「就、你不覺得⋯⋯」大野智挖了一口起司蛋糕塞到櫻井翔嘴巴裡，以防對方等等聽完會想打他，「奶泡白白的，然後又在嘴巴上，翔君你又用舔的，一直舔再吃掉，還說很好吃⋯⋯」

急忙再塞一口蛋糕進櫻井翔嘴裡，大野智裝可憐的八字眉都出來了，「很像在吃、那個。」

「⋯⋯哪個？」

「那個。」就那個。

起司蛋糕還沒嚼完，他突然想通了。

「大野智你在想什麼啦！」所以大野智說他吃奶泡的樣子很可愛，其實隱含深意？

「味道可能也蠻像的，鹹鹹甜甜的？」

「你是吃過嗎⋯⋯」

用手沾了沾自己那杯奶蓋綠茶的奶泡，大野智邊望著櫻井翔邊緩緩舔掉手指上的白色液體。

「我想吃吃看翔君的奶泡喔。」微笑。

「⋯⋯我以後不喝奶蓋綠茶了啦。」

按著櫻井翔的肩膀，舌尖在對方鎖骨上打轉，不知道是刻意還是不小心打翻的奶蓋綠茶讓櫻井翔剛洗好澡浴袍下的身體又濕了，還沾上白色奶泡。

「智君、太狡猾了。」

舔去櫻井翔乳首上面的起司奶泡，大野智輕咬了下，再吸吮幾口，被舔溼的乳尖敏感地硬立，手指滑過另一邊未被玩弄的小點，把沾滿奶泡的手指伸向櫻井翔嘴邊，那人張嘴含住大野智手指，吸了好幾次，把上面的奶泡全吸乾淨。除了起司味櫻井翔還能嚐到淺淺的綠茶味。

大野智再向下，蹲在櫻井翔跟前，對方下腹部也沾滿奶泡，綠茶沿著線條匯集在胯間，先是用舌頭舔了櫻井翔下腹上面的奶泡，再去舔潑到綠茶的下身，啊，真的像是在喝奶蓋綠茶一樣。

用手套弄櫻井翔的男根，隨著動作掌根也沾到些許起司奶泡，大野智並不急著吃掉，反而加快手活，最後還用嘴巴幫櫻井翔含。

「要、唔、智君⋯⋯」

依照自己想像的射在自己嘴裡，大野智當著櫻井翔的面嚥下對方射出的精液，仔細品嚐了一下味道，再吃掉櫻井翔肚子上的奶泡。

嗯⋯⋯好像，吃起來真的有點像。

「翔君，我們一起來做奶蓋綠茶。」

「嗯？你會做？」

大野智拿出一杯綠茶放在流理台上，抓著櫻井翔的手到自己同樣發硬的地方。

「用這個代替鹹奶油吧。」


End file.
